Battle With The Moon
by Icefox19
Summary: Dovewing and Tigerstar - formerly Tigerheart - are finally able to begin a life of their own in ShadowClan. The same night that their kits are born, so is another prophecy. Follow Dovewing, along with Foxkit, Featherkit and Stormkit, as she attempts to keep her kits safe from a destiny she doesn't understand, and an evil she can't see coming.
1. Dovewing - Chapter 1

Dovewing laid on her side, her flanks rising and falling as she panted. "You did so great, my love." Tigerstar murmed, nuzzling her. "Our kits are beautiful." Dovewing smiled, closing her eyes.

"Have you decided on a name for them?" Puddleshine spoke quietly, so as not to disturb the now silent, sleeping kits.

Tigerstar looked expectantly at Dovewing. She raised her head slightly, shaking it. "I think we'll decide in the morning," She purred. "For now, I'd like to get some rest, if that's okay with you?" She blinked sleepily up at Tigestar and Puddleshine, a soft smile on her lips.

"Of course, my love." Tigerstar nuzzled her once more, before following the medicine cat out of the den.

Dovewing adjusted her position, curling into a ball around her three tiny kits. She couldn't believe just how quickly her life had changed. Moving from ThunderClan to ShadowClan, to be with Tigerstar – known then as Tigerheart – and bearing his kits shortly thereafter. She took a deep breath, curling a little tighter around her kits.

Feeling a slight breeze, she lifted her head. There shouldn't be a breeze in the dens, especially not the nursery. Her ears swiveled as she heard the leaves move in the trees just outside the den. " _Your friendship with the moon shall shatter, and all that will be left is darkness."_ Dovewing's eyes narrowed, looking around the den.

Once more, the trees rustled outside the den, and a breeze ruffled her fur. " _Your friendship with the moon shall shatter, and all that will be left is darkness."_ Stiffening, she glanced around once more before laying her head on her paws.

There couldn't be another prophecy. Not yet. Her kits were just born! They needed her! This could not be happening!

Defeated, she sighed, closing her eyes, finally allowing sleep to overcome her.

She awoke the next morning to mewling. Opening her eyes, Dovewing glanced around the den. She was the only one inside, the only queen here in ShadowClan at the moment. She raised her head, looking down at her kits. Two toms and a she-cat. My, weren't they beautiful. She felt her gaze soften and her heart swell. Tigerstar and Dovewing had been through so many trials in their young lives, but they had made it through, and she was finally able to call him hers.

Suddenly, the entrance to the den rustled, and Tigerstar stepped through the brambles. "Hello, my love." He purred. "How are you feeling?" She smiled at him, nuzzling his cheek as he stepped close.

"I feel good, after a good nights rest. How are you doing, my dear?" She asked him.

Tigerstar glanced down to his kits, his gaze soft. "I'm perfect. And so are they. I love you so much, Dovewing." He curled up next to her, his tail gently sweeping up and down her flank. "Whenever you're ready to name them, we can." He murmured, his mouth next to her ear.

"I want you to do it." Dovewing purred at him. "I want you to name our children." Tigerstar purred loudly, resting his chin on Dovewing's head.

"Are you sure, my love?" Dovewing pressed herself closer against Tigerstar, indicating that it was, indeed, what she wanted. "Two toms and a she-cat.. Let's see.." He trailed off. "Foxkit," He murmured, "For the russet colored tom, in honor of Flametail. I miss him so much…" Tigerstar trailed off, as if lost in thought.

Dovewing twisted her head, reaching until she could nose at Tigerstar. "I know you do. I think it's lovely."

Tigerstar grinned down at Dovewing before pressing his nose into her fur, and laying that way for a few heartbeats. Pulling away, he looked back at his two remaining nameless kits. "Featherkit, for the she-cat, she's a spitting image of her mother." He purred. "And finally, Stormkit," He purred, "He's the perfect blend of the two of us."

And it was the truth, while Featherkit was all gray, and Foxkit had inherited Dovewing's distant family member Firestar, as well as Tigerstar's brother Flametail's, russet red pelt, Stormkit's body was the brown and black that had given Tigerstar his name, whereas his paws, ears and nose were the delicate gray of his mother.

"I love it," Dovewing purred back. "Foxkit, Featherkit and Stormkit. They're beautiful." She nuzzled Tigerstar, rubbing the top of her head on his chin. His purring got louder, before he finally pulled away. "I should get out there and make sure no one's attempting to take my leadership," He chuckled. "I'll visit you later, my love."

He pushed his way out of the nursery, the brambles closing up behind him until Dovewing could no longer see into the clearing. Gently, she felt a breeze pick up again, same as it had the night before. She felt worry stir inside her, as she waited, ears perked for the whispers.

Her ears were one of the things that had helped save the Clans when the Dark Forest attempted to take over the waking world. It had given them numerous advantages, along with the help of Tigerstar -then Tigerheart - and her sister Ivypool.

However, this time, she couldn't pinpoint where the whispering was from. How far away it was, who it was coming from or where it was coming from. She just knew that she could hear it, and she didn't like the way it made her feel.

Curling around her three kits, and covering them with her tail, she drifted off to sleep with the whispers in hear ears.

" _Your friendship with the moon shall shatter, and all that will be left is darkness."_

* * *

 _ **Hello my readers. For those of you who are joining me on this journey, please be patient with me. I went about 4 years without reading these books, and am just now getting back into it. Having said that, I have not officially caught up in the series, so some details may be a little off.**_

 _ **Bear with me, and enjoy. Hoping to make these chapters longer as I get the ball rolling. Thanks for visiting, reviews and criticism are welcomed(:**_

 _ **~Ice**_


	2. Dovewing - Chapter Two

Dovewing awoke before her kits the next morning. She was stretched out beside them, as opposed to being curled up into ball as she had been. Giving them a once over, she decided they could be without her for a short amount of time, and squeezed out of the nursery. Stretching, she reached as far in front of her as she could, her jaws opening wide in a yawn.

"Someone's tired," She heard the comment, before connecting the voice with Dawnpelt. She forced her fur to lie flat. Dawnpelt's brother, Flametail, had fallen into the ice. When the Dark Forest was getting ready to rise, Dawnpelt had accused Jayfeather of drowning Flametail, as opposed to trying to save him - as Jayfeather had actually been doing.

"Yes, those kits have been a handful, and they're only two days old." Dovewing let out a soft purr, though it didn't reach her eyes. Dawnpelt seemed to understand why Dovewing was cautious around her.

"I'm sorry," she mewed, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws. "I truly hope you understand that. I was drowning in grief, and I didn't know how to handle it."

Dovewing dipped her head, a grimace on her face. All she had intended to do was go see Tigerstar, in the few moments she had before her kits woke up again. Scooting around Dawnpelt, she slipped into Tigerstar's den. She slowed to a stop in the entrance of his den, watching him sleep peacefully. The strain that had been put on them during the Dark Forest battles were so stressful, it was very rare to see either one of them fully asleep and at peace.

She padded over to him, her feet touching the ground softly and quietly. She laid down next to him, curling her body around his, and she began to groom his pelt. He sighed, his whole body relaxing even further than it was before.

"Good morning, my dear." She purred between licks.

"Hello, my love," He purred back.

"I just wanted to see you before the kits woke up." He purred in amusement, and then opened his brilliant amber eyes to look at her.

"As much as I love this, I'm sure they're awake and hungry now. Go ahead and go back, I'll have to help organize patrols and then I'll come see you." She groomed his pelt for a few more heartbeats before she stood and made her way back to the nursery. As predicted, her kits were awake and ready to eat when she made it in there.

"Okay, my babies," she purred. "I'm coming."

* * *

A quarter moon later, her kits had finally opened their eyes. Foxkit had beautiful amber eyes, matching his warm pelt. Featherkit and Stormkit, however, go their mothers brilliant blue. A moon later, they were bouncing around with energy you wouldn't expect out of a kit so young.

"Featherkit, will you _please_ stop jumping on your brother?" Dovewing rolled her eyes, exasperated. She'd had to scold Featherkit more than she even attempted to scold her brothers. It was quickly becoming apparent that Featherkit was the troublemaker.

"She's just excited." Tigerstar purred, padding up to his mate and kits.

"Excited about what? She's not even doing anything new!" Dovewing whined, an amused gleam to her eye.

"I'm sure you're ready for them to be moved to the apprentice den, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Dovewing rolled her eyes. "They're nuts. It's quite scary. Were we like that?" Tigerstar nodded seriously.

They sat back on their haunches watching their kits tumble and play fight. Suddenly, the breeze picked up, and the branches and leaves started to rustle. Dovewing stiffened, though she did what she could to keep her fur lying flat. " _Your friendship with the moon shall shatter, and all that will be left is darkness,"_ She pressed her ears flat against her head, hoping to close out the whispering. It was of no use, but it was an attempt none the less.

She was confused as to why she had heard the prophecy almost every day since the kits had been born. She hadn't even known about her own prophecy until she was an apprentice! Huffing, she raised her ears again cautiously. "Dovewing, what's wrong?" Tigerstar leaned closer to her. "You stiffen up, every single time the wind changes. What is going on?"

She glanced down at her paws before meeting his eyes, amber to blue. "It's nothing to worry about, my dear. I promise. Once you need to know, you will know. Until then, leave it to me."

"Is it another prophecy?" He asked, "Does it involve our kits?" He prompted, lowering his voice, regardless of the fact that there wasn't anyone else within earshot.

"Please Tigerstar," She gave him a soft smile that she hoped would calm his nerves. "Please leave it to me. I will tell you when the time is right."

Tigerstar's amber eyes narrowed at her, a glint of anger shining in them. "I thought we were done with secrets, especially with how it almost tore us apart after the Dark Forest," He hissed. "I was hoping you would have grown out of that. But I guess I was mistaken." He stalked off, heading towards his den. At the last moment, he waved hist tail to Dawnpelt and his deputy, Tawnypelt. His mother, and his sister. Dovewing sighed, shaking his head. Apparently they couldn't talk about it like warriors, they had to act like apprentices.

"Let's go, my babies. It's time for bed." She gathered her kits with a sweep of her tail, and began hearding them towards the nursery. Hopefully by morning, Tigerstar will have calmed down, and they could speak about it again. Until then, Dovewing was going to do everything in her power to snuggled her little babies, and ignore the prophecy whispered into her ear, as the night went on.

" _Your friendship with the moon shall shatter, and all that will be left is darkness."_

* * *

 _ **Hello, my darlings. Yet another short chapter. This one I wrote while sitting in a 1:1, watching my patient sleep. It was a wonderful time, until they woke up. Anyways, this is just the beginning, and hopefully I'll be splitting off, and beginning different POVs from here on out. Depending on how I feel. But I'm setting up an outline and planning everything else out, so it shouldn't be too long. I'll try to update shortly here. Remember, reviews and criticism is greatly welcomed and appreciated(:**_

 _ **~Ice**_


End file.
